1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical boxes and more specifically it relates to an insulating unit for an electrical box for insulating an electrical box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes have been in use for years for providing electrical connections for items such as but not limited to electrical outlets, telephone outlets, computer network outlets, and television cable outlets. Conventional electrical boxes are comprised of a hollow rectangular housing structure that are secured to a wall stud and typically have one or more openings within for allowing wires to pass through. A coupler plate is typically attached to the front opening of the electrical box.
The main problem with conventional electrical boxes is that they are not insulated and result in a significant loss of heating/cooling energy. Another problem with conventional electrical boxes is that they create a space behind them that is difficult to extend conventional fiber insulation into.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,840 to Lindsey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,104 to Lindsey; U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,381 to Keith; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,645 to Porter.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for insulating an electrical box. Conventional electrical boxes are not insulated thereby resulting in significant energy loss within a building structure.
In these respects, the insulating unit for an electrical box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insulating an electrical box.